Demona
Demona Demona is played by angelofmusic1992. Life Before FEU Born of a dragon mother and a human father, twins Chase and Marina were outcast because of their heritage as people believed them to be monsters because of their shifting abilities into half human-half-dragon entities. Eventually, they both wore the titles on their sleeves, causing terror and chaos against the humans who treated them so cruelly; Marina changed her identity to "Demona". The only person to ever treat them kindly was Eris, to whom they both swore their loyalty to and stand alongside in battle. Life At FEU Demona has never actually set foot in the University, and doesn't plan to unless it's to burn it to the ground. She and Chase showed up to help Eris with her plan, especially since she only had two other allies at the time: Jim and Azula. Despite hating almost all humans, Demona tolerates the two since they're here to help Eris, much like she and Chase are. Personality While Chase prefers to mess with human's minds, Demona prefers a more direct approach and killing them outright. She will tolerate those that are on Eris' side, especially if they share her desire to conquest those that oppose them, but anyone else better watch out. While she and Chase sometimes butt heads, she considers him one of her only friends, besides Eris herself. So, if you mess with him, she'll mess with you. She's very blunt and doesn't sugar-coat anything. She rarely lets anyone through her walls, although if one managed to get a glimpse, they would see her sadness at always being seen as a monster. Relationships Students Chase Chase is the only person that Demona can truly depend on. She tries to protect him as much as she can, and will do anything to make sure he's safe. She only shows her vulnerable side to him and knows she can always confide in him. The two are very in sync with each other, often communicating with a single glance. When they fight together, they are a force to be reckoned with. Azula Demona hasn't talked with Azula much, so she doesn't have too much an opinion on him. All she knows is that she's much like Chase and that the two enjoy scheming together. She knows that she's here to serve Eris, much like she is, so she trusts her to some level. Jim Demona felt like Jim was much like her: ready to charge head-first into a fight rather than plan things. She almost felt like she could relate to him. His anger at Silver is very much like her anger towards humans. When he got captured in NYC, she felt that she had failed him and was feeling pretty lousy about it. But when he revealed that he was on Iroh's side, she soon became very angry with him. She feels very betrayed, and this betrayel has further cemented in her mind that humans will always try to hurt her. She's resolved that the next time she and Jim meet, she'll take him out if Eris orders her too. Jack Spicer While there are a lot of people that Demona hates, Jack Spicer currently tops the list. She finds it so infuriating that he can be so powerful by having his robots fight for him, rather than doing it himself. Not to mention, he's not a man of his word, which doesn't make Demona's opinion of humans any better. She also finds him cowardly, seeing how he has Wuya protecting him most of the time when his robots fail. Right now, she's infuriated that he prevented her from getting hold of the Quintessence. He didn't get it either, but still, she finds it frustrating, and she's determined to kill him next time they meet. Esmeralda Esmeralda is the first person Demona met when infiltrating the university. Demona thinks she's alright, but doesn't plan on getting too close with her. Although she is secretly impressed that she managed to survive an attack from Azula, and she sometimes wonders how she actually did it. Jack Frost Demona's first "friend" when she, Azula, and Chase decided to pretend to switch sides and join the school as students. She uses the term friend loosely for two reasons: One, when she and Jack first met, they ended up fighting each other and Demona went a little bat-shit crazy. Two, she's been putting on a friendly mask so she doesn't become suspicious. However, Demona soon found that Jack was actually easy to talk with, and he even proved to be a little funny. She's not sure what to think of them now, but she secretly hopes that maybe they can spend more time together in the future. Teachers Eris Besides her brother, Eris is the only other person that Demona feels like she can rely on. She is always willing to serve her and do whatever task she gives her. Anyone Eris considers an enemy, Demona will think of the same. Trivia Demona loves the ocean. She hopes that can live by the sea someday. Demona also loves to fly. It's often what she does when she's bored, or when she needs to cheer herself up. It has been revealed that Demona and Chase are actually children of Eris, which is why they're so loyal to her. In LA casting, Demona would be played by Jennifer Lawrence.